walt_disney_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
The Muppet Movie
The Muppet Movie is a UK VHS release by Jim Henson Video on 31st January 1994. Description They're irresistible! They're irrepressible! They're The Muppets starring in their first full-length movie! After a fateful meeting with a big-time talent agent, Kermit the Frog heads for Hollywood to be a star. Along the way, a cast of lovable Muppet characters, including the dazzling Miss Piggym the charming Fozzie Bear and Gonzo the Great, join him to become movie stars too! Filled with memorable music, this critically-acclaimed comedy is a Muppet classic your whole family will enjoy! Cast * Charles Durning as Doc Hopper, a businessman, entrepreneur, and restaurateur. * Austin Pendleton as Max, Doc Hopper's shy right-hand man and sidekick. * Scott Walker as Snake Walker, an assassin who specializes in killing frogs. * Lawrence Gabriel Jr as Sailor * Ira F. Grubman as Bartender * H.B. Haggerty as Lumberjack * Bruce Kirby as Gate Guard * Tommy Madden as One-Eyed Midget * James Frawley as El Sleezo Café Waiter * Arnold Roberts as Cowboy * Melinda Dillon as a Woman with Balloon (uncredited) * Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, Waldorf, Swedish Chef * Frank Oz as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam Eagle, Marvin Suggs * Jerry Nelson as Floyd Pepper, Crazy Harry, Robin the Frog, Lew Zealand, Camilla the Chicken * Richard Hunt as Scooter, Statler, Janice, Sweetums, Beaker * Dave Goelz as The Great Gonzo, Zoot, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Doglion * Caroll Spinney as Big Bird Cameo * Dom DeLuise as Bernie, a Hollywood agent who meets Kermit in the swamp. The character's name is a reference to Bernie Brillstein, talent agent and producer of The Muppet Show. * James Coburn as El Sleezo Café Owner * Madeline Kahn as an El Sleezo Patron, with the same rhotacism and personality Kahn used for Lili von Shtupp in Blazing Saddles * Telly Savalas as El Sleezo Tough * Carol Kane as "Myth" (summoned by name) * Paul Williams as El Sleezo Pianist * Milton Berle as Mad Man Mooney, a used car salesman for whom Sweetums worked as a jack. * Elliott Gould as Compère, who announces Miss Piggy as the winner of the Bogen County Beauty Pageant * Edgar Bergen as Himself and Charlie McCarthy, playing judges at the Bogen County Fair. This would be Bergen's final film role, as he died shortly after his scene was filmed. * Bob Hope as Ice Cream Vendor * Richard Pryor as Balloon Vendor, a man who sells balloons to Gonzo at the Bogen County Fair. * Steve Martin as Insolent Waiter, a sarcastic waiter that works at the motel that Rowlf used to work at. * Mel Brooks as Professor Max Krassman, a mad scientist who is hired by Doc Hopper. * Cloris Leachman as Miss Tracy, Lew Lord's secretary who is allergic to animals. * Orson Welles as Lew Lord, a Hollywood producer and studio executive. The character's name is a reference to Sir Lew Grade, head of British company, ATV, which co-produced the original Muppet Show. Trailers and info # The Muppets Collection with clips of "The Great Muppet Caper", "It's the Muppets (The Muppet Show)" and "Muppet Sing Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs". Gallery The Muppet Movie (1993 UK VHS Trailer).png Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Muppets Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:Jim Henson Video Category:Jim Henson Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:Children's Videos from Buena Vista Category:VHS Videos with The Muppets Collection trailer (1994-1995) (announced by John Sachs) Category:BBFC U Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:United States low pitch tone releases